IL ETAIT UNE FOIS, LA FIN…
by emeraude1926
Summary: La guerre est finie, les pertes sont nombreuses et le monde des sorciers sombre dans la douleur et la tristesse. Harry Potter a vécue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à quel prix ? La famille Weasley a perdu un fils, Tonks, et Remus sont plongés dans un coma à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, sans parler des étudiants entre la vie et la mort. Mais quand est-il de Malfoy ? HP/GW


IL ETAIT UNE FOIS, LA FIN…

_La guerre est finie, les pertes sont nombreuses et le monde des sorciers sombre dans la douleur et la tristesse. Harry Potter a vécue le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais à quel prix ? La famille Weasley a perdu un fils, Tonks, Remus sont plongés dans un coma à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, sans parler des étudiants entre la vie et la mort. Oui la guerre était finie, mais le combat n'est pas fini. Harry parviendra t-il à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ?_

Harry était seul ce soir là, errant dans les couloirs du château se remémorant les nombreux moments passés ici. Les murs étaient pour la plupart fissurés et menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment, le sol lui aussi marqués par les sortilèges peinaient… Harry était maintenant au 6e étage, l'étage des Griffondors. Les escaliers étant détruits sont inutilisables, les professeurs ont donc mis en places des passerelles invisibles permettant ainsi aux étudiants d'accéder à leurs dortoirs. Harry se dirigea donc vers les dortoirs, quand tout à coup quelque chose lui frappa la tête. Il sursauta, pris de peur, dégainant sa baguette il sa retourna vers son agresseur : Malfoy.

_ Alors Potter, tu crois vraiment t'en sortir aussi facilement ?

_ Malfoy.

_ Tu vas subir ce que mon père à subis depuis ces 6 derniers mois sale POTTER !

Son père était depuis ces 6 derniers mois a la merci de Voldemort. Lucius à subis de nombreux doloris pour ses services incomplets et inachevés…

_ J'aurai du te laisser brûler dans la Salle sur Demande !

_ Oui, ta pitié sera toujours ta plus grande faiblesse POTTER !

Quand tout à coup, il se sentit transporter dans les airs, heurtant chaque coin du château, Malfoy le faisait transplaner à travers le château. Tout deux hurlait de douleurs. S'agrippant l'un à l'autre, chacun luttait contre son adversaire !

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, les Weasley s'inquiétaient pour Harry.

_ Mais ou est-il ? Il devrait être la ?

_ Il m'a dit qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il voulait se reposer. J'imagine qu'il a du aller aux dortoirs, mais…

Ginny fut coupé par des hurlements provenant du château !

Tous se regardaient choqués et inquiets. Sans plus attendre, tous les élèves, profs, et aurors avaient dégainés leurs baguettes.

_ Je croyais que les mangemorts avaient désertés le château ? demanda Ron

_ Oui, on le croyait tous… Dit Hermione.

Les deux se tenaient alors les mains quand tout à coup :

Harry et Drago toujours agrippés l'un contre l'autre, saignant de partout, heurtait le mur de la grande salle, provoquant un trou béant. Tout deux atterrissaient au milieu de la Grande Salle. Des hurlements et des cris se firent entendre. Les deux garçons étaient tout deux étalé sur le sol, faces contre sol. Harry était éreinté, la simple pensée de se battre à nouveau lui donnait le tournis. Il avait tout donné contre Voldemort, il se sentait plus vide que jamais. Mais quand il sentit que Malfoy reprenait ses esprit au près de lui, il se devait de réagir … Malgré tout ces bleus, équimoses, coupures, et l'entailles sur son avant bras. Harry tendit son bras vers sa baguette. Il crut que c'était fini. La souffrance le parcourait de partout, quand il entendit une voix familière crier :

_ HARRYYY !

C'était sa Ginny, elle était là. Puis il entendit :

_ Harry ? Au mon dieu ! Harry ! Hermione répondit

_ C'est Malfoy, regardez ! Ron ajouta

Harry sentit alors une force extérieure lui permettant de tendre davantage son bras et de prendre sa baguette. Il voulu se relever, mais ce ne fut pas sans peine. Son bras droit cassé, et son bras gauche gravement blessé, il se releva avec douleur. IL arriva à se positionner de côté afin de voir Malfoy. Ce dernier semblait être encore plus touché. Il vit Malfoy créer un champ de protection, mettant ainsi tout le monde à l'écart. Personne n'était ainsi en mesure d'aider notre héro :

_ Alors Malfoy, tu es moins bavard tout à coup ! dit Harry, la bouche en sang…

Mais ce dernier, sans bouger davantage se mit à rire. Il se redressa contre un mur de la Grande Salle et faisant face à Harry, lui répondit :

_ Mon pauvre Potter, si tu voyais ta tête. On dirait un mort.

Tous assistaient à l'échange, et c'était avec effroi que tout le monde réalisa la troublante réalité des propos de Malfoy. Soudain, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Potter et son teint plus blanc que jamais marqués par le sang. Malfoy continua alors :

_ Je t'ai bien eu. Je voulais te voir souffrir et bien c'est chose faite ! Rigola Malfoy, avant de s'étouffer de douleur. Lui aussi souffrait à vu d'œil.

Ginny était à genou non loin de Harry, pleurant de le voir dans cet état. Elle était désemparée, elle devait le regarder souffrir et pire …mourir. Hermione pleurant sur l'épaule de Ron, ce dernier les yeux rouges retenait ses larmes. Tous étaient conscients de l'état grave de leur ami.

_ Tu vas creuver Potter.

Cette fois Malfoy réussi à se relever, il claudiquait, se tenant la jambe gauche, il avançait peu à peu vers Harry, la baguette en main. Harry essaya de se dégager et de se redresser, mais son bras lui faisait vraiment trop mal et ne pu retenir un cris. Au grand bonheur de Malfoy, Harry souffrait.

Harry avait réussi d'atteindre le mur de plus proche de se redressa sur celui-ci. La baguette à la main il menaça son ennemi :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Malfoy ? Me tuer ? Assouvir une vengeance !? Ton père n'est pas mort, ta mère non plus, et tu peux tout recommencer ! Alors pourquoi gacher ta vie en tuant de sang froid un étudiant ?

_ Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quel étudiant vois-tu ? Tu es le GRAND HARRY POTTER ! Il faudrait faire milliers de kilomètre sans que quelqu'un ne te connaisse pas !

_ Alors quoi ? Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? De ma célébrité ? Je t'en pris, prend là ! Elle m'a pourri l'existence ! Jamais je n'ai voulu de cette célébrité ! C'est à cause de cette célébrité que j'ai tout perdu !

_ Tu vas jouer la victime maintenant. Je t'en pris tu as tout ce qu'un ados de 17 ans peu espérer : des amis, une petite-copine ! Alors quoi tu as tout perdu ? Je t'en pris, cela voudrais dire que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à eux !

Malfoy était arrivé à la hauteur d'Harry. Harry avait ses jambes étendues, elles lui faisaient affreusement males. Le sang dégoulinait sur les pierres su château. Malfoy arrivé aux pieds de Potter, mis son pieds valide sur la jambe cassées de Harry, et appuya avec une force non contrôlée dessus ! Harry hurla de douleur.

_ NONNNN Harry, NONNNNNNN ! Hurlaient Ginny, Hermione et les autres.

_ Laisse le ! Ron menaçait

Malfoy relacha la pression et se tourna vers Ron :

_ Sinon quoi Weasley ? Tu vas me cogner ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'ai installé un bouclier. Dès lors tu ne peux pas m'atteindre ! Rigola Malfoy.

_ Laisse moi entrer et je te montre si je ne eux pas de buter ! Ajouta Ron

_ Avec joie Weasmoche !

Sur –ce Ron put pénétrer dans l'arène, sous les hurlements persistants de ses amis en particulier de sa famille et d'Hermione!

_ Ron, NON, n'y vas pas ! TU vas te faire tuer !

_ Il est fou Ronald ! Reviens !

Face à toute ces agitation, Ron hurla a la foule :

_ SUFFIS ! HARRY DONNERAI SA VIE POUR NOUS ! ALORS JE VAIS FAIRE DE MEME ! Maintenant à nous deux Malfoy.

Un duel enragé débutait entre Ron et Drago. Tout deux semblait bien décider à tuer l'adversaire. L'heure n'était plus aux explications, et tout deux en avaient conscience. Les sorts s'enchaînaient quand Ron parvint à déjouer le bouclier de Malfoy celui-ci se retrouva propulser à l'autre out de la pièce. Ron sourit de fierté. Il jeta un coup 'œil à son meilleur ami et fut interloqué de la tenu de celui-ci. Harry, adossé au mur, la tête pendante, les yeux clos, les bras tombants… « Non, tu ne peux pas … pas toi » pensa Ron. Il courut rejoindre son ami et se jeta au sol. Il prit son pou, et sursauta de stupeur : il n'y avait rien. Harry ne respirait plus. Ron ne put faire le fier plus longtemps, toutes ses larmes retenues ne pus restées cachées plus longtemps ! Il s'effondra sur le buste inerte de son ami. Il lui releva la tête et lui parla, tentant de le réanimer :

_ Harry, Je t'en pris, pas toi ! Réveil toi ! Tu en as vu des pires ! REVIENS ! Hurla Ron. Harry, … Tu…au mon dieu … Merlin NON PAS TOI !

De l'autre côté, Hermione, Ginny et les autres étaient fortement inquiets des tournures des choses. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui. Ron se releva et fit face à Hermione, puis Ginny, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il n'eu pas besoin de dire un mot, qu'elles comprirent toutes les deux. Elles hurlèrent alors de toutes leurs forces, désactivant ainsi la barrière de Malfoy.

_ HARRRYYYY, elle courut vers lui et s'écroula à ses pieds. Tous étaient désormais aux pieds du héro.

_ NONnnn, Ginny était effondré sur son corps.

Les Weasleys étaient dévaster par l'évènement qui se déroulait sous leur yeux : perdre un fils n'était pas suffisant il en avait perdu un deuxième.

Ginny, après quelque minute se redressa à la grade surprise de tous et se dirigea vers Malfoy rampant vers la sortie.

_ Tu crois aller u comme ça ! Hurla Ginny. Tu l'as tué ! Espèce d'ordure ! DOLORISSSSSSS !

Drago se cambra sous le sort, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que sa mère, Molly l'appela :

_ Ginny non !

_ Il a tué Harry maman !

_ Oui mais …

_ Non, Maman il le mérite, après tout ce qu'Harry a fait pour lui ! Il le mérite.

A mesure que le sort s'effectuait une haine grandissait davantage chez la jeune fille. Les murs se mirent à trembler sous l'intensité du sort, les vitres se brisèrent d'avantages… Elle continua le sort jusqu'à ce que Drago reste inerte. Elle l'avais fait : elle avait vengé son Harry. Elle l'avait tué !

Sa mère la rejoignit alors, et la pris dans ses bras. Essayant ainsi de la réconforter… Mais la jeune file se dégagea de son étreinte et parti dehors, seule, pleurer son seul amour.

_ Ou est Ginny maman ? Demanda Ron

Troublé, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à trouver les mots, elle lui indiquait la direction… Son mari la pris dans ses bras et elle fondit en larmes : « Notre Harry Arthur, Ils ont pris notre Harry… ».

Ron se précipita en direction de l'extérieur chercher Ginny, espérant qu'elle n'ai pas fait l'irréparable : deux pertes dans sa famille étaient suffisante, une troisième serait insurmontable. Il la cherchait des yeux quand soudain il vit une silhouette pencher vers le vide, sur la passerelle. Il Hurla et courut en sa direction :

_ GINNNY, NON NE FAIT PAS CAAAAAAAAA !

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Ron tenta de la raisonner :

_ Je t'n pris, e fais as ça ! Ron fondit à nouveau en larme devant a sœur. Il devrait se tenir fort face à elle, mais les circonstances ne le lui permettaient pas. Pas maintenant, plus maintenant.

_ Harry est …. Il est Mort Ron. Il .. il ne reviendra pas !

_ Oui, il est… il restera toujours dans nos cœurs, on ne cessera pas de penser à lui.

_ Mais … Je … Il … Nous…Ron, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces choses là arrivent toujours aux gens bien ? Je l'aimais ! Et il ne sera jamais !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il t'aimait, et il s'avait tes sentiments à sn égard…

_ Comment je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ? la jeune fille le regardait maintenant incrédule. Elle descendit du rebord – a grand soulagement de son frère – et lui fit face de nouveau. COMMENT RON ?

_ Ecoute moi, je …

_ Non, tu ne me baratine pas, pas ce soir ! Comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

_ MAIS PARCE QUE JE LE LUI AIS DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER !

La fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles… il l'avait éloigné d'elle. Alors depuis tout ce temps, ils auraient pu être ensemble, et … à cause de lui…

_ Explique Ronald ! Comment ?

_ Je … Je suis désolé…L'année dernière, il m'a demander si il pouvait sortir avec toi, et je le lui ais interdit parce que…

_ Nan j'hallucine…

_ Ecoute moi Ginny, c'est important ! Je le lui ais interdit parce qu'il était lié avec Voldemort et qu'il était ainsi en danger. S'il commençait à sortir avec toi, il t'aurait mise aussi en danger de mort ! J'ai voulu te protéger !

_ Me protéger de quoi RON ? DE PASSER DE BOS MOMENTS AVEC LUI ? NE M'APPROCHE PLUS, NE ME PARLE PLUS !

_ Ginny, attend !

La jeune fille était déjà en route vers le château. Ron faisait donc le bilan : il avait perdu deux frères et son unique sœur !


End file.
